Power Rangers: Dino Charge (Dragonboy546)
Power Rangers: Dino Charge is a fanfiction story series made by Dragonboy546, to tell what would happen if Tyler and Shelby had two kids. Plot In Dino Charge, the Energems were given to a dozen dinosaurs for safe keeping by an alien, but they were lost when asteroids hit the Earth & wiped out the dinos. Now in the present day, an intergalactic bounty hunter starts sniffing around Earth looking for the Energems in order to harness their power & annihilate the world, so a team of Power Rangers forms to find the Energems first & fight the bounty hunter & other threats with dino-powered swords, blasters, Zords, & Megazords. Characters Rangers Allies *Avian: An Archaeopteryx-like alien who created the Energems & gave them to the dinosaurs millions of years ago. He appears later on in the series. *Stephanie Henderson-Tech advisor and designer of the upgrades for the Rangers Charges. *Carforce Rangers Villains Monsters Arsenal Morphers/Sidearms *Dino Cannon - Combination of the Dino Charge Morpher & Dino Saber. **Dino Charge Blaster - The Dino Charge Rangers' morpher & gun sidearm. **Dino Charge Saber - The Dino Charge Rangers' sword sidearm. *Ptera Strike Morpher - Dino Charge Gold's gauntlet morpher. Multi-Use Devices *Energems - Battery-like devices that were created by Avian millions of years & given to some dinosaurs, but were lost after the extinction of the dinosaurs. They were found in the present day by Kiera & are currently being used by the modern-day Dino Charge Rangers. Individual Weapons & Team Weapon *Kentro Javelin **Fang Shot - Combination of Dino Charge Red's Tyranno Fang & Dino Charge Black's Para Shot. ***Tyranno Fang - Dino Charge Red's punching glove weapon in the shape of the Tyranno Chargezord's head. ***Para Shot - Dino Charge Black's bowgun-esque weapon sporting the design of the Para Chargezord. **Shield Drill Slasher - Combination of Dino Charge Blue's Stego Shield, Dino Charge Green's Veloci Slasher, & Dino Charge Pink's Tricera Drill. ***Stego Shield - Dino Charge Blue's spike-edged shield weapon sporting the design of the Stego Chargezord. ***Veloci Slasher - Dino Charge Green's tri-claw-like weapon sporting the design of the Veloci Chargezord. ***Tricera Drill - Dino Charge Pink's handheld drill weapon sporting the design of the Tricera Chargezord. *Ptera Thunder Saber - Dino Charge Gold's personal sword weapon. Communication Devices *Dino Cell Buckle - The Dino Charge Rangers' Paragon Prism-storing belt buckle that doubles as a cell phone for communication, as well as a computer for intelligence gathering. Vehicles *DeinoCycle - The Dino Charge Rangers' motorcycles that form when 2 Deinonychus-themed Chargezords are combined using the Deino Gem. Zords *Thunder Charge Megazord **Dino Charge Megazord ***T-Rex Zord - The Tyrannosaurus rex-themed zord who became Dino Charge Red's partner. ***Stego Zord - The Stegosaurus-themed zord who became Dino Charge Blue's partner. ***Tricera Zord - The Triceratops-themed zord who became Dino Charge Pink's partner. **Para Zord - The Parasaurolophus-themed zord who became Dino Charge Black's partner. **Raptor Zord - The Velociraptor-themed zord who became Dino Charge Green's partner. **Ptera Zord/Plesio Charge Megazord - The Pteranodon-themed zord that is partnered with Dino Charge Gold. *Pachy Zord - The Pachycephalosaurus-themed zord that was Dino Charge Gray's partner. *Plesio Chargezord/Plesio Megazord - The Plesiosaurus-themed zord that is partnered with Dino Charge Violet. *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Raptor Power **T-Rex Zord **Stego Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Raider Megazord **T-Rex Zord **Para Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Para Power **T-Rex Zord **Para Zord **Stego Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Raider Megazord **Ptera Zord **Para Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Pachy Power **Ptera Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Dyna Charge Megazord **T-Rex Zord **Plesio Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Pachy Power **Plesio Zord **Pachy Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Raptor Power **Plesio Zord **Raptor Zord *Alternate Combination - Plesio Megazord with Para Power **Plesio Zord **Para Zord *Alternate Combination - Dino Charge Megazord with Baseball Power **Dino Charge Megazord ***T-Rex Zord ***Stego Zord ***Tricera Zord **Charge Bat *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Para Power **Ptera Zord **Para Zord *Alternate Combination - Ptera Megazord with Tricera Power **Ptera Zord **Tricera Zord Episodes *1. Powers From the Past *2. Past, Present and Fusion *3. A Fool's Hour *4. Harness new Power *5. Breaking Black *6. The Tooth Hurts *7. Let Sleeping Zords Lie *8. Double Ranger, Double Danger *9. When Logic Fails *10. The Royal Rangers *11. Break Out *12. Knight After Knights *13. Sync or Swim *14. True Black *15. Rise Of A Ranger *16. No Matter How You Slice It *17. World Famous! (In New Zealand) *18. Deep Down Under *19. Wishing For a Hero *20. One More Energem *21. The Ghostest With the Mostest *22. Race to Rescue Christmas Category:Series